


Что имеем – не храним

by Olivin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Робб сопровождает свою мать к королю Ренли. И пока Кейтилин и Маргери разрабатывают план победы, Лорас и Ренли учат Робба, как стать своим на Юге.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что имеем – не храним

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and you do lose what you don't hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384561) by [cherry_darling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_darling/pseuds/cherry_darling). 



Раньше Робб никогда не целовался с мужчинами, по крайней мере, не в губы. Он, конечно, целовал в лобик Брана и Рикона, и, возможно, целомудренно чмокал Джона, когда они были маленькими, но просто не помнит этого.

Однако он всё-таки думал несколько раз о возможности таких поцелуев. Например, воображал, каким на вкус будет поцелуй с Теоном. Солёным, острым и сильным - так представлялось Роббу. А ещё он задумывался: откроет ли Теон рот, чтобы впустить язык Робба внутрь – исследовать, лизать - или это Роббу придётся впустить язык Теона и дать распробовать себя. Впрочем, была ли вообще какая-то разница?

Раньше Робб никогда не целовался с мужчинами, но сейчас он целуется с Лорасом Тиреллом, и поцелуй этот сильно отличается от тех немногочисленных, что у него были с женщинами. Губы Лораса грубые и потрескавшиеся, и руки, которыми он обхватывает лицо Робба, точно такие же. Лорас просовывает бедро между ног Робба и трётся им об его пах, но потом останавливается.

Робб задыхается и краснеет от осознания того, насколько он возбуждён. Он смотрит на Лораса: зрачки того расширены, и глаза под тяжёлыми веками почти чёрные, а губы красные и припухшие. Лорас медленно усмехается, а потом ведёт Робба к кровати посреди шатра.

\- Ренли будет занят, по крайней мере, в течение следующего часа, - говорит он. Робб не понимает, зачем, и позволяет Лорасу уложить себя на кровать.

\- Впрочем, не думаю, что он вообще будет возражать, - бормочет Лорас, и Роббу кажется, что эти слова предназначаются отнюдь не ему. – Он слишком занят в последние дни, чтобы проводить время со мной. Всё носится со своей гвардией, планами, Бриенной… и моей сестрой.

Лорас наклоняется и втягивает Робба в глубокий поцелуй, и тому кажется, что он может ощутить всю горечь слов Лораса на его языке.

Лорас трётся у Робба между бедёр, и тот вновь краснеет, осознавая, что Лорас прекрасно чувствует, что у него стоит. Но тот, кажется, ничего не имеет против и просто продолжает двигаться вверх-вниз, отчего Робб задыхается, ощущая трение даже через слои одежды между ними. Лорас лишь приподнимает брови и делает так снова и снова, пока тихий стон не срывается с губ Робба, и он не толкается бёдрами навстречу, прося о большем. Робб никогда не был настолько возбуждён.

\- Не хотите, чтобы я уделил и ему немного внимания? – тихо спрашивает Лорас, нежно поглаживая член Робба через штаны. Робб только и может, что кивнуть. Его глаза закрыты, член чуть ли не ломит от возбуждения, кожа его горит, и руки Лораса лишь усиливают этот жар. Вдруг он остаётся без бриджей, и прохладный ночной воздух распаляет его ещё больше. Становится жарко, невыносимо жарко. И Робб ничего не может с этим поделать.

Робб чувствует, как его ноющий член обхватывают грубой рукой и несколько раз проводят по нему, прежде чем на месте руки оказывается что-то тёплое и влажное. Робб открывает глаза и почти кричит, выгибаясь и подаваясь бёдрами вверх, потому что рот Лораса на его члене, и это настолько хорошо, что Роббу хочется толкаться быстрее и сильнее. Но Лорас кладёт руки на его бёдра, заставляя лежать спокойно. Робб вздрагивает и откидывается назад, закатив глаза. Всё так горячо, необычно, странно и чудесно, что Роббу вдруг становится интересно: было бы точно так же с Теоном? Но неожиданно Лорас отстраняется, и воздух вокруг становится настолько холодным, что Робб чуть ли не хнычет.

\- Не желаешь присоединиться к нам? – доносится до него.

Громкий смех раздаётся у входа, и Робб знает, что это Ренли, ещё до того, как открывает глаза и видит, как черноволосый мужчина проходит в палатку и садится на богато украшенный стул. Рядом на столе стоит ваза с фруктами, и Ренли изящным движением берёт оттуда персик, а потом вертит его в руках. Ренли смотрит на кровать, но взгляд его обращён только к Лорасу.

\- И что? – спрашивает тот.

Ренли кусает персик.

Робб смотрит, как сок течёт по его подбородку, и понимает, что Ренли красив, очень красив. Они с Лорасом обмениваются взглядами: глубокими и любящими, но в то же время настороженными, несущими в себе неясный для Робба смысл. Однако Робб всё равно осознает, что теперь понимает происходящее между этими двумя намного лучше.

\- Ну же, Лорас, - говорит Ренли с усмешкой. – Посмотри на несчастного мальчика. Да ты его просто дразнишь!

Лорас лишь обхватывает рукой возбуждённый член Робба и повторяет свой вопрос:

\- Не желаешь присоединиться к нам?

\- Мне кажется, я вам не очень-то и нужен, - спокойно говорит Ренли и вновь надкусывает персик. Ренли смотрит на Лораса ещё некоторое время, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Робба, взъерошенного, взмыленного и слишком сильно возбуждённого.

\- А чего бы вы хотели, лорд Старк? – голос его звучит по-доброму, особенно с учётом всех обстоятельств, однако взгляд опять перемещается на Лораса. – Вы хотите, чтобы я к вам присоединился?

Когда Робб медлит с ответом, Ренли обменивается взглядами с Лорасом, и тот снова вбирает член Робба в рот. Робб тихонько стонет, подаётся вперёд, и через несколько мгновений кончает, не обращая внимания, что Лорас деликатно всё проглатывает, облизывая уголки рта.

Кровать подрагивает, но Робб едва ли замечает тот момент, когда Ренли оказывается рядом с ними. Она огромна, но внезапно она кажется Роббу слишком тесной и почти пугающе узкой. Ренли нежно снимает с Лораса бриджи и рубашку и толкает его на кровать, целуя лоб, щёки, подбородок, шею, грудь – всё, кроме губ, а Лорас просто улыбается, закрыв глаза и обняв Ренли за шею.

\- Прости меня, - слышит Робб шёпот Ренли. – Когда всё это закончится, когда мы победим, я обещаю, что мы сможем проводить больше времени вместе. Обещаю. Я очень сильно тебя люблю.

Робб видит, как Ренли обхватывает рукой член Лораса, прежде чем положить руку на его, Робба, лоб.

\- Возможно, наш молодой волк хотел бы попробовать?

Робб настолько потрясён, а глаза Ренли настолько зелены, что он не может сказать «нет». Он чувствует себя ужасно медленным, тяжёлым и опьянённым.

«Просто представь, что это Теон», - говорит себе Робб, когда Лорас ложится на подушки и раздвигает ноги. Член его уже твёрд и сочится смазкой, а сам Лорас переводит взгляд от Ренли к Роббу и обратно. Робб глубоко вздыхает и берёт член в рот.

Лорас судорожно втягивает воздух, а Ренли мягко смеётся.

\- Не торопитесь, - ласково произносит он, положив руку Роббу на затылок. – И спрячьте зубы.

Робб подчиняется и прикрывает зубы губами. Лорас вздыхает и ещё сильнее вытягивает ноги. Вкус кажется Роббу странным, немного горьковатым, но вовсе не неприятным. Ренли шепчет:

\- Поласкайте языком головку, Лорас это любит, - что Робб и делает, получая в награду громкий стон.

Ренли снова смеётся, а потом гладит Робба по голове.

\- Весьма неплохо, мой дорогой лорд Старк, весьма.

Ренли наклоняется и с чувством целует Лораса. Робб поднимает взгляд и видит, что рты их раскрыты и блестящи и влажны от слюны. Вдруг Лорас резко дёргает бёдрами, и его член проходит слишком глубоко в глотку. Робб давится. Ренли мягко оттаскивает его, целуя в виски и щёки.

\- Не так глубоко, - шепчет он. – Вы ещё к такому не готовы. Не торопитесь. И Лорасу в любом случае стоит научиться терпению.

Ренли подмигивает своему любовнику, а тот лишь хмурится.

Роббу требуется немного времени, чтобы успокоиться и вновь взять член в рот. Робб проводит языком по головке, наслаждаясь стонами Лораса, а потом начинает двигать головой вверх-вниз.

Через несколько минут он слышит, как Лорас стонет:

\- О, Ренли! – а потом вдруг кончает прямо ему в рот. Робб не знает, что делать, и глотает, морщась и давясь.

Ренли аккуратно вытирает рукавом уголки рта Робба и его подбородок, а потом медленно целует, проникая языком вглубь его рта. Робб понимает, что вкус Лораса – единственное, ради чего Ренли так делает. Он слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу Робба, прежде чем поцеловать того снова, уже не так страстно, а потом лечь рядом с Лорасом.

Он убирает волосы со лба Лораса, целует его в щёку, улыбается ему, и Робб, видя, что Ренли смотрит на Лораса так, будто тот единственный, кто имеет в этом мире значение, чувствует себя маленьким и ничтожным.

Несколькими мгновеньями позже Ренли достаёт пузырёк с маслом и целует Лораса в лоб и щёки, прежде чем перевернуть на живот. Лорас переворачивается и покорно разводит ноги, а у Робба дух захватывает при виде того, как Ренли намазывает маслом указательный и средний пальцы и вводит их в Лораса легко и гладко. Тому это явно доставляет удовольствие. Он, закрыв глаза, стонет: «Ренли», - и подаётся назад в такт движению руки.

\- Мой красивый мальчик, - шепчет Ренли Лорасу в ухо так тихо, что Робб едва его слышит. – Мой прекрасный, умный, красивый мальчик.

Он целует Лораса между лопаток.

\- Я так тебя люблю, так сильно.

Он стаскивает с себя бриджи и пару раз проводит рукой по члену, прежде чем войти в Лораса. Тот вскрикивает, прижимаясь сильнее к кровати, и Робб больше не в состоянии связано мыслить: он может только смотреть, как осторожно и нежно движется Ренли, положив руки Лорасу на ягодицы.

В конце концов Ренли садится и притягивает Лораса к себе, обхватывая его одной рукой поперёк груди, а другой лаская вновь затвердевающий член. Лорас двигает бёдрами, закусив губу и положив голову Ренли на плечо. А Робб не может не пялиться на член Ренли, исчезающий в теле Лораса с каждым движением их бёдер.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Ренли, уткнувшись в золотистые кудри и абсолютно не обращая внимания на Робба. – Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя. Лорас, мой драгоценный. Моё сердце.

Он целует шею, целует между лопатками, целует покрасневшие щёки, и Лорас шепчет в ответ:

\- Ренли, мой милый Ренли, я тоже тебя люблю, прости меня, прости, я тебя люблю, пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Робб чувствует себя лишним, поэтому он тихонько сползает с кровати и подбирает с пола свою одежду.

Они не замечают, как он одевается, и Робб пытается тоже не смотреть на них, но шорох постельного белья, ласковый шёпот, мольбы Лораса и звуки соприкосновения плоти с плотью доносятся до него, и он, поправив свой дублет, медленно выходит из шатра, совершенно забытый двумя мужчинами внутри.

Ночной воздух холодит кожу, когда он идёт до своего шатра. А когда же он засыпает, то ему снится Теон, смеющийся под персиковым деревом.


End file.
